Cornflakes Strikes Back
by St0rmCh1ld
Summary: He says I'm evil, I say he's evil. Two version of the story. Who is right, who is wrong?
1. My Side

A/N: So a friend and guild mate of mine thinks I'm evil. Maybe because he's the evil one. I wrote this story to tell the truth about him and his evil ways. 

BTW, yes, it is supposed to be corny and overly exaggerated at points. Don't take it too seriously. And hopefully Silvale won't beat on me anymore for trying to get the truth out there.

It was another beautiful day in Rune-Midgard. Cornflakes, a Poring, was bouncing around happily through the land. He wasn't bothering anyone, only playing happily among the flowers. 

Till suddenly, a big, bad, mean, vicious Knight came named Silvale. He was watching poor, innocent Cornflakes as he frolicked along. Cornflakes got the sudden feeling he was being watched, which he was, by that perverse, sadistic Knight, from behind a tree.

Cornflakes moved away from where he felt the watching eyes come from, hoping he could make an easy get away with no violence. 

But no; as soon as the Knight realized the Poring had spotted him, he attacked. He jumped from behind the tree, stabbing his Bastard sword into the ground after the poor innocent Poring. Cornflakes jumped 20 feet into the air to avoid him. The Knight began to swing at him now, laughing so coldly you could see the frost coming from his lips. Cornflakes cried, the only thing he could do was run. The Knight was way bigger then he was, and seemed to be so evil and mad that Cornflakes dared not go near him.

Cornflakes bounced away as fast as his little body could go, dodging and weaving in the grass to try and shake off the Knight, all the while listening to him laugh at him.

Finally, Cornflakes managed to find a hole to hide in. The Knight passed right by it, and Cornflakes cried as he had no idea why anyone could be so cruel to such an innocently little creature. 

Cornflakes stayed there for the rest of the day and night, crying his poor little heart out. He could barely sleep for he kept hearing the cold laughing in his dreams and see the evil demented face of that Knight chasing after him.

When morning finally came, Cornflakes emerged from the hole. He came up slowly, making sure no one was around. He was scared and shaken now. He felt so alone and hurt. 

As he sat there shivering like mad, Cornflakes then heard someone approach from behind. He jumped back in the hole again in case it was that mean Knight come back. 

He listened, the foot steps came very close, then right over head, then moving away. Cornflakes peeked out, praying that it wasn't that Knight. What he saw was very different indeed. Instead of a mean, vicious Knight, it was a cute innocent Acolyte girl. She was humming peacefully to herself, heading toward the cliffs at the edge of the landscape. She was very cute for sure, thought Cornflakes, as she was wearing Angel Wings in her short brown hair. He watched as this Acolyte sat down near the cliffs edge, the wind picking up and blowing her hair gently in it's breeze. She hummed some more, looking at peace with her surroundings.

__

'

Maybe she can help me,' Cornflakes thought to himself at he stared at her. She seemed very harmless. Cornflakes emerged from his hiding place slowly, cautiously, hoping that he was not mistaken. He moved to the cute Aco girls side, and spoke gently as to not scare her. "Umm," he squeaked, "Ms. Acolyte. Please, can you help me." 

The Aco girl turned in surprise, looking down at the poor scared Poring next to her. She could see he was looking sad and hurt, so she smiled at him gently. "What is wrong?" she said softly. Her voice sounded like an angel, Cornflakes though. 

He began to cry, and told the Acolyte about the big bad mean Knight. The girl listened in disbelief. "Oh my, how can anyone be so mean," she sad sadly. She picked up the poor sobbing Poring and held him in her arms. Cornflakes felt so safe there, so peaceful, almost like her gentle touch was healing him of all his wounds. "There there now, you are safe with me," she said. "I won't let him hurt you anymore."

"Thank you," Cornflakes sobbed, burring his face in her chest as he cried. When he finally settled down, he looked up at her and asked, "What is the name of the angel who holds me." 

The Acolyte blushed. "My name is Kali Jadyn," she said. 

"That is a very pretty name," Cornflakes said smiling. 

"And do you have a name little one?" Kali asked. 

"Yes," he answered, "my name is Cornflakes." 

Kali smiled, "That's a cute name."

So Kali and Cornflakes sat by the cliffs edge, looking out to the water below. Cornflakes felt so safe there with her, nothing could hurt him now. That is, until.......

"Hey! You there, bitch, come heal me!" came a booming voice from behind the two. Kali and Cornflakes turn around, and to Cornflakes horror, there stood the Knight who attacked him yesterday. Cornflakes gave a horrifying gasp. The Knight looked at him and laughed. "If it isn't the little pink turd from yesterday. Lousy little punk," he said, spitting at him.

Kali stood up with Cornflakes tightly in her grasp. "That is no way to talk to people," she said angrily. 

"Shut up bitch, I didn't ask for your opinion," the Knight spat at her, looking down on the Aco girl who was about a foot shorter then he was. "Now give me my fucking heal right now or I'll beat your ass down too. And while you are at it, I want a Bless and an AGI up, plus all your Zennies."

"No! I will not give you a thing until you apologize to me and this Poring," she demanded. Before she could say or do anything else, the Knight struck her across the face, making her stumble back and dropping Cornflakes to the ground. 

"Damn you whore. Don't talk to me like that! When someone tells you to give them a heal, you do it! You got that!" he screamed at her.

Kali held a hand to her face in disbelief.

Cornflakes was scared at first, he didn't know what to do. But then he realized he couldn't let anything happen to his new friend Kali. She was so nice to him. She healed him, comforted him, was nice to him even though he just met her. He was not about to let this Knight be as mean to her as he was to him yesterday.

"Hey! You big, mean, rotten Knight! How dare you hit a girl like that," squeaked Cornflakes from the ground, looking up at the Knight with rage in his eyes. 

"Oh yeah!" the Knight laughed, "And what are you gonna do about it pink punk?" And with that, Cornflakes lunged at the Knights hand and bit him. The Knight screamed and threw the Poring away from him. His hand was now bleeding from the deep teeth marks Cornflakes left on him. He grabbed his sword and screamed "You'll pay for that you stupid pink spore!"

Kali watched in shock for a few moments before reacting. "Agility up!" she chanted, pointing her hands at Cornflakes. He suddenly felt a whole lot lighter and faster. The Knight swung at him, but unlike yesterday, Cornflakes easily dodged the swing. The Knight swung several more times, and each time Cornflakes dodged with ease. "Bless! Angelus!" Cornflakes heard Kali chant again, and this time he felt a whole lot stronger. The Knight managed to hit Cornflakes with the back of his sword, but Cornflakes only felt a small push. Whatever Kali did, he was a whole lot tougher now.

"Get him Cornflakes!" he heard Kali shout to him. 

He felt invincible, feeling like he could take down a Baphomet if he wanted! The Knight swung at him some more, and Cornflakes dodged around, finally finding an opportunity to attack the Knight's face. Cornflakes lunged his whole self right at him, hitting him square smack in the middle of his face. The Knight fell backward with the force of the Poring, and laid sprawled out on the ground, dazed, and out cold.

Kali ran over to Cornflakes and picked him up, giving him a great big hug. "You did it! See!" she said, pointing down at the Knight who was knocked out with a bloody nose. Cornflakes was shocked. He did that? He couldn't believe he took down that Knight all by himself. He squealed happily in Kali's arms. He was so ecstatic.

Together, Cornflakes and Kali took off for the city of Prontera, leaving the Knight behind to rot. He deserved it for being so mean to Cornflakes. Maybe next time Silvale thinks about picking on poor innocent Porings, he'll always remember the time Cornflakes whooped his ass and handed it to him!


	2. His Side

A/N: We all knew he was evil, but to try and spread lies? Here is his version of the story. Don't believe him! We all know I'm the good one, he's the most evilest evil!

It was yet again another beautiful time in Rune-Midgard, where night never comes nor rain ever fall. In the sunlit green field, a Poring, named Cornflakes, was hopping around happily, with no problems in mind and no bad intentions. Suddenly, a little Acolyte girl appeared into his view. She seemed friendly, even though her fake halo gave a feeling of unholiness, so the Poring decided to approach her to try and be friendly. The girl, named Kali Jadyn, got in friendly terms with the little innocent creature and talked with him for a while. Feeling that the strange Acolyte didn't mean any harm, Cornflakes hopped on her lap to get more comfortable. As he was innocently staring into the horizon, he heard a light ruffle behind him. He thought it was nothing, she was just searching for one of her items, maybe sunglasses… until he heard a metallic rattling. Turning around to see what was going on, he saw the betrayer, the perverse Acolyte holding a swordmace high into the air!

Cornflakes quickly bounced away so she couldn't reach him, and turned back with teary eyes. He thought she was his friend, that evil Acolyte! How did she get accepted into the church? But he couldn't wait anymore, as Kali was getting up to lunge viciously at him! The Poring went rolling (it was quicker, in the circumstances) into a nearby bush and zigzagged into the forest, while the mean girl ran after him. He heard her casting a spell, something that looked like "Agility Up!" Cornflakes gasped. She would keep up to him in no time now, he had to hide or else he would surely meet the Devil!

He finally managed to find a small hole beside a tree to hide in. The Aco girl went right past him, looking around furiously and laughing evilly. Shaken, Cornflakes could almost see the horns growing on her head, she was so perverse! Kali looked like she lost track of him, but Cornflakes didn't move, in fear that she would see him again and try to kill him, for who knows what devilish sacrifice ritual!

Why did she have to pick on a poor little Poring? How can someone be so cruel as to try to kill the cutest and most innocent creature living on Rune-Midgard? She was far from good, she was completely scary!

Cornflakes stayed in his hole for several hours, shaking in fear. He was paranoid; would she still be outside when he comes out? He couldn't stand the thought of meeting her again, that manipulative demon!

After what seemed like ages, Cornflakes decided to try his luck and come out. He came out slowly, looking everywhere for the bloody swordmace that almost got his life. Seeing nobody around, he sighed his relief and ventured further in the forest.

Minutes later, he heard footsteps coming from afar! Fearing for his life again, the Poring tried to move away from the sound, but he was too slow. Seeing nowhere to hide, he turned around and prepared to face his fate. But it wasn't a mean, cruel Acolyte girl that came out.

It was a tall Knight, his sword sheathed. His pure, short silver hair waved a little in the wind while his battered armor showed that he went through many a battle. However, he didn't look mean at all! He gave out an aura of purity and kindness that Cornflakes never felt before. The Knight passed some Fabres, smiling, and kneeled to observe them a little. The Poring thought to himself "maybe this kind-looking man can help me!"

Cornflakes approached the man, still looking at the Fabres and giving them some green herbs. He hoped his judgement was good this time, but how could such a person, with a mind as clear and white as it could be, have evil thoughts? He tried to speak to him, still cautious: "Excuse me" he said, "can you help me Mister Knight?"

He then turned his head towards the Poring, looking a little surprised that a creature approached him and spoke to him, and smiled kindly. "Of course, little one, what can I do for you?" he asked. Feeling relieved and looking straight at the man's eyes, which were also silver-colored, Cornflakes explained his situation. Shocked, the Knight stood up. "How can ANYONE be so cruel to a little Poring?" he said in a shaking voice. "And an Acolyte, to boot!" he added. The Knight looked pissed off and troubled. "Maybe the church isn't as pure and holy as I thought," he said softly to himself.

He accepted to help him strike back at the ill-mannered Acolyte and asked for the Poring's name. "My name is Cornflakes," the creature answered. 

"Well Cornflakes," the Knight said gently, "my name is Silvale. We'll get her good, you hear?" he said encouragingly. Cornflakes jumped up and down happily, filled with joy. There were still good people in this world! This guy was nothing like the horrible, mean Acolyte from before! Cornflakes felt encouraged, supported. Silvale sure knew how to talk to make others feel better! Both smiling, they started planning how they would make that evil Kali girl never think of scaring Porings again, but…

"Hey you, ugly Knight! Tank me!" came a voice from afar. It was a girl's voice. Silvale turned around, looking slightly annoyed and starting to talk: "Miss, you should learn some…" but he stopped when Cornflakes screamed. 

"It's her! It's that mean Acolyte!" he squeaked. 

Kali Jadyn turned her stare onto the weak little creature and snickered. "Why, if it isn't the big ball of jello from earlier!" she sneered. "How about I finish what I started before?" she said, taking her swordmace again.

Silvale couldn't stand such evil talk. He stepped forward and talked back to the girl. "Miss, you cannot talk that way to anyone!" he said, getting pissed. 

"You just shut up, jackass, it's none of your business," she answered with disdain. Kali then started advancing towards Cornflakes, smirking, but Silvale, not being able to stand this injustice, went between the two. "You won't approach this Poring."

Kali looked amused. "What if I do?" she asked. "You'll kill me?" Silvale pondered for a second. She was right, he couldn't really hurt her like this, it goes against his principles. He reached behind him and threw something towards Cornflakes that Kali couldn't see. She grew suspicious. "Okay you big ass, what did you just do?" she asked angrily. 

Silvale blocked her view. "You'll see soon enough." He answered. He then stepped aside, letting Kali advance. "Go ahead, try to get him." He challenged her!

Snickering, the fake angel advanced towards the Poring. It was right on the ground, shaking with fear and looking completely helpless. This will be such an easy target! Kali swung her weapon down towards Cornflakes, who dodged easily. "What?" she said, surprised. She tried swinging repeatedly at the Poring, but her movements looked slow and shaky.

__

"No wonder she wanted a tank," Silvale thought, _"she can hardly swing her weapon straight!"_

Furious, Kali swung more strongly towards the Poring who kept dodging. She then decided to cast Agi Up on herself, quickly preparing herself. "Now Cornflakes!" Silvale shouted. Bouncing up at a speed Kali would never have imagined a Poring could have, Cornflakes tackled Kali hard, sending her on the ground gasping for her breath. The swordmace went flying further away, and the horrible Aco couldn't reach it anymore. Cornflakes, happy, continued tackling his opponent on the floor, making her writhe in pain. After a while, Kali could hardly move anymore, and Silvale had seen enough. "All right Cornflakes, I think she's had enough now." he said. His purity of mind couldn't stand seeing this girl suffering much more. Cornflakes stopped, feeling she had her lesson too.

Silvale stood over the moaning Acolyte. "This is what you get for being mean to others. Justice is served." Cornflakes agreed.

Silvale left a red potion beside the girl and left for Prontera City along with Cornflakes. Those two now had a strong friendship, and hopefully the mean and evil Kali Jadyn will think again before spreading evil again!


End file.
